Azerbaijan
has been participating in NVSC since the third edition with the broadcaster AzTV (AzerbaijanTV). Azerbaijan in North Vision Song Contest decided to participate in NVSC due to the popularity of song contests in the country. It was decided by AzTV after the country's successful results in one of the biggest contests in the world; the Eurovision Song Contest. Since the announcement of Azerbaijan's debut in NVSC, it has been rumoured that a number of former Eurovision participants have shown interest in participating. To date, Azerbaijan has yet to qualify to the Grand Final of any NVSC edition. 'North Vision Song Contest 3: The Debut' debuted in the third edition of NVSC. AzTV decided to internally select an artist and a song for their debut. The Azeri entry was revealed once the previous edition (North Vision Song Contest 2) had ended. It was rumoured that a number of former Eurovision participants had shown interest in participating in NVSC such as Safura, Farid Mammadov and Samir Javadzadeh, however AzTV later announced that nothing had officially been confirmed. On Thursday 20th June, it was announced by AzTV that their chosen representative would be Seyran, a singer born and raised in Baku, Azerbaijan. Their reason for choosing Seyran was to show fellow participants that Azerbaijan have other singers who have not participated in previous editions of the Eurovision Song Contest. On Monday 24th June, AzTV revealed the chosen song which would represent the country in the third edition of NVSC. The song is called "My Plaything Lady" and it is one of Seyran's most successful singles. On Wednesday 3rd July, Seyran made an appearance in the third edition NViC. The people of Azerbaijan were very happy with his performance at the concert and had high expectations for his semi final performance. On Saturday 6th July, it was revealed that Azerbaijan would be the first country to perform in the second semi final. Although it was visibly noticeable that Seyran was not happy with his place in the running order, AzTV released a statement saying: "The people of Azerbaijan feel honoured to be opening the second semi final in the third edition of NVSC." Azerbaijan failed to qualify in their semi final which angered the Azerbaijani fans. A statement from AzTV quoted "We are all very disappointed with the results of the second semi final. Seyran has refused to comment." It was later rumoured that Azerbaijan may withdraw from the fourth edition of NVSC providing receive a top 10 placing in the final. Azerbaijan came last place in the second semi final with a total of 17 points. 'North Vision Song Contest 4' confirmed their participation in the fourth edition of NVSC on the 11th July. Once again, AzTV decided to internally select an artist and song which was revealed on Monday 29th July. It was later announced that the artist chosen to represent Azerbaijan in the fourth edition of NVSC was Nikki Jamal. AzTV decided to select Nikki Jamal as they "hoped that by selecting a former Eurovision artist to represent us in the next edition of NVSC, the audience will have a stronger connection with the artist and will therefore give Azerbaijan a better chance of qualifying to the Grand Final." On the same day, it was announced that Nikki Jamal would sing "Həyacanın Yaşı Yoxdur" in the fourth edition of NVSC, however there was some confusion later on due to one of the NVSC rules being; "If one chooses an artist internally, they cannot reveal their song immediately.". After a discussion with the host of NVSC, it was decided that the Azerbaijani entry would be accepted. On Wednesday 31st July, AzTV announced that Nikki Jamal would be taking part in a small tour to help promote the Azerbaijani entry. She visited 8 countries; , , , , , , & . On Sunday 4th August, AzTV confirmed that Nikki Jamal would take part in NViC 4. It was later announced that Nikki would be the 13th country to perform in the second semi final. Nikki managed to qualify to the grand final in ____ place with a total of __ points. This made Azerbaijan the first ever Caucasus country to qualify in NVSC. 'North Vision Song Contest 5' confirmed their participation in the fifth edition of NVSC on the 18th August. It was later revealed on the 20th August that AzTV would once again opt for an internal selection. It was also rumoured that the song would be sung in English, however AzTV refused to confirm or deny these rumours. Contestants & Results 1 Rumours; not officially confirmed by AzTV. Draw in each edition Voting history Azerbaijan has given the most points to... (finals only) Azerbaijan has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Azerbaijan has received the most points from... (finals only) Azerbaijan has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) 'Detailed points' Here are the full detailed votes given by Azerbaijan for each edition of NVSC. ''NVSC #03'' Azerbaijan performed in the second semi-final but failed to qualify. Semi-final 2 votes Final votes Commentator & Spokesperson Category:Countries